Hanyuu
Hanyuu Furude (CrystalStarlight95) is a character in the Non/Disney/Anime Roleplay They're All Real, hosted by UsagiTsukinoMoon. Appearance Hanyuu is a little bit skinny and is sort of small, with long wavy periwinkle purple hair and purple eyes. What distincts her the most are these two horns on each side of her head. The left one is chipped a little. Information and Personality Hanyuu is one of the new students at the unusual school for different creatures. She looks 13 years old, but spiritually she is centuries old. She is beginning as a freshman and is very nervous whether her classmates or upper classmates will take a liking to her or not. She has tendencies to say "Hau..." at the beginning or end of her sentences, but she is trying to overcome that habit. She has no memories of absolutely anything, except for the general knowledge of everyday life (but there are exceptions...) When first arriving at the school, she was very nervous, very frightened, and worried about whether she'll embarrass herself by not knowing that much. But she eventually made herself sociable on a website called Tumblr and now she is more open in real life. She is very sweet and polite, but also calm and maybe a little serious depending on the conversation. She can get scared easily, but after a few times, she may just get used to that fear. She is a little jealous and upset because she does not know what it was like to have a childhood, since she was only reborn at 12. She is used to the scent of blood and death but somehow can't stand the sight of gore. BackStory Hanyuu's story is more complex than how she lives and acts. Hundreds of years ago, in a small Japanese village rumored to have demon blood in their veins, they worshipped their demon god, who protected the village and cursed those who didn't believe. One day, a major epidemic of paranoia flooded through the village, and the villagers even went as far as to kill each other. A young priestess of the temple of Oyashiro, Hanyuu, demanded that they make a sacrifice to atone for the sins, offering up her flesh and blood. And so, she was killed, only to be revived by Oyashiro himself and declared as a demigod. Hanyuu had become immortal, living for centuries and watching over the village. Then suddenly the demigod was attacked, and stripped of all her powers and memories, leaving behind the body of a child. The Furude family, the new family of the temple, took her in and renamed her Hanyuu. You can consider Hanyuu a baby chick of some sorts. She had been reborn, looking like a younger Demigod-Hanyuu but totally different nonetheless. If anybody missed the old Hanyuu, too bad, for she will never be revived again, but many traits are still left behind. Hanyuu knows naturally and spiritually of what she once was, and what she still is. She knows she's a demigod, but she has no clue as to why her memories were wiped away. Frankly, she doesn't care, for even though she's completely nervous for the new school, she's also excited to learn new things. Powers When Hanyuu becomes angry or frustrated, her eyes darken and her pupils become red, and her voice grows deeper and more mature fit for a god. She can grant herself and others temporary invincibility, but since she's weak she's always tired afterwards, sometimes she even faints. Another ability is turn into a spirit like form, almost like a ghost. She can fly and go through walls but she can still be seen. She has more powers, but she has no clue what they are, or hasn't discovered them yet. Relationships Odette - On her first day of school Hanyuu had found a laptop in the library and had no idea what it was. But she started to play with it and became very engrossed. Turns out it was Odette's laptop, who had forgotten it earlier and came back to the library to retrieve it. Since Odette was the first person in school to be kind to Hanyuu, she admires Odette very much. Drayckar -''' She finds Dray very funny and thinks he is very sweet. And she thinks he's very brave compared to her usual cowardice. She and Dray are now together as a young and cute couple, and though Hanyuu really likes him, she's really new to love, and so her treatment towards him may just be a little bit different than before because she's really shy. 'Cale - '''She found Cale a little weird in the beginning, but eventually she's grown very close to the vampire. She cares about him very much and loves him like a brother. She finds him and his race really interesting and always asks questions. He calls her "little horned one" which she found annoying at first, but got used to it. Alot of times she just enjoys hanging out with him. '''Flynn - '''She met Flynn and became closer to him by mere chance when the trouble with Cinderella had occured, and she had tried her best to help in whatever way she could. She thinks Flynn strong, funny, and determined, and she loves him like an elder brother as well. But on the other hand, their relationship is rather awkward, as Hanyuu usually forgets that Flynn doesn't like to be touched that much. She hates seeing him upset and will try to comfort him whenever she can. '''Milo - '''Hanyuu cares and loves Milo very very much, finding him very sweet and loveable. She doesn't understand why he wouldn't have any friends due to him being a nerd. She thinks he's too nice to be left in the dust on certain times, and usually always tries to help him when she can. '''Jim - '''She finds Jim a sweet boy and is one of the few people to know about him and his love of poetry. But she is half scared because of the demon residing in Jim's body. Because she is half god, the demon doesn't take her presence lightly, and even gave her a warning mark above her collarbone. But she really wants to save Jim from his demon, and she's now thinking of ways. '''Thrax - '''She hates the demon with every fiber in her being, mostly because of the torture he puts Jim through. Her hatred and fear of him fight each other constantly, sometimes hate winning where she's totally angry, and sometime fear winning where she's completely frightened. She vowed to herself she'd destroy Thrax or at least help in doing so. '''Cindy - '''She barely knew the ghost at all until she saw her vanishing on the floor in Madeline and Flynn's arms. Later when Cindy was safe, Hanyuu took a liking to the calm and elegant ghost. Cindy is the only person ever that Hanyuu names with a Japanese suffix, "Cindy-san". '''Taran - '''She liked Dray's roommate the moment she met him and thinks he's a sweetheart. She's calm and patient around him because she understands him not knowing anything about humans and what they do. '~Teacher~ '''Ruthven - '''Hanyuu is incredibly scared at the math teacher, and one of the reasons she doesn't fail his class is only because she fears if she doesn't pay attention, she'll get killed or something. Despite all this, she still likes to joke about Ruthven behind his back...as long as he never finds out. '''Mei - '''Though not entirely intimidated, Hanyuu will still avoid Mei at times since she thinks mad women are crazier than mad men. But she still likes to tease her on Tumblr sometimes. '''Clayton - '''From the moment she met him she knew there was something ''really really ''uncool about him. But she had visited him one day where he gave her a book on Ancient Spirit Necromancy. She'll never say it out loud in front of him, she still considers Illusions Class her most favorite class. '''Xerxes - '''She doesn't really know him that well, but thinks he's a tad creepy.